


Radio Voice

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"Cecil is unsure but clumsily starts describing himself because anything for Carlos.<br/>He worries he isn't doing it right but Carlos's breathing is getting shallower and he reassures him that it's perfect and please don't stop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Voice

Cecil got the idea when he noticed how Carlos reacted when he slipped into his “radio voice.” Carlos would blush and fidget and stare, transfixed, at Cecil’s mouth. 

Cecil was nervous as he picked up his phone and dialed. He’d never done anything like this before.

“Hey, baby,” he said when Carlos answered. He was trying to sound sexy, but his voice came out strangled by nerves. He cleared his throat, a simple action that accidentally turned into a full-blown cough attack.

Carlos sat up in his bed, where he’d watching a guest lecture he’d had sent to him from the University. He sensed the distress in Cecil’s voice. “Ceec? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Cecil replied quickly. “So, uh…” He mentally put himself in the studio. “What are you wearing?”

“Uhhhh, my casual lab coat, a t-shirt, and jeans. Also socks. Why?”

“I’m just picturing you, my dear, darling Carlos…” This, Cecil could do. He sat down on his own bed. “With your perfect hair and your beautiful eyes and your _lips,_ oh, Carlos, the things I’d like to do with you…” Nerves were creeping up on him again, but he pushed onward. “If we were together, Carlos, you have no idea what I’d let you do to me…”

“You…” Carlos said, pleasantly shocked by this sudden turn of events. “You’re using your radio voice…”

“That I am, my sweet Carlos. Now, I guess the more pressing question here is, what do you _want_ to do to me? I’m hard just thinking about it, Carlos.” (This was 100% true.) “I’d want your hands all over me. I’d just fall apart, Carlos, you’re so fucking hot. You can do the most amazing things to me…” Cecil heard Carlos’ breath hitch on the other end of the line. “Do you- is this- do you like this?” he asked nervously.

Carlos was struggling to find words because his absolutely amazing boyfriend seemed to have read his mind and act out one of his sexual fantasies. He was already pretty hard and massaging himself through his pants, which he unzipped and slipped down now that he wasn’t afraid the momentary distraction would make him miss some of Cecil’s words. “Cecil, I love this,” he choked out breathlessly.

“Oh, good. So, uh,” Cecil reverted to his radio voice, his confidence boosted. “You know what I’d love, dear, _perfect_ Carlos? I’d love to have you inside me. I don’t care which part of you. Your perfect fingers, maybe? Or your incredible tongue? Of course, what I’d love most of all is your goddamned _gorgeous_ dick…” He was spurred on at the sound of Carlos’ moan and the faint noise of his hand on his cock. “You have no idea how good your dick feels inside me, how hard the thought of it makes me. _Ohhhhh, Carlos…_ ”

The whine Carlos made at Cecil’s groan was delicious. “Keep talking, please, Cecil, oh god, please-”

“I will, love.” Cecil was getting rather flustered; his tentacles had manifested by now. He palmed himself, only giving himself a couple little squeezes to release the tension. Despite himself, he made a low noise in the back of his throat.

Carlos caught on to the noise instantly. “Have you not been-”

“Shhh, Carlos, this is about you.”

“But-”

“Shhh,” Cecil repeated. “Just think about how I look right now. So hard, so desperate. It’s all because of you, Carlos. Only you can do that to me. The thought of you fucking me so hard I can’t walk straight for a week.” He heard Carlos’ breath catch and the skin-on-skin noise return. “Or how about the thought of you making me scream so hard I’d be hoarse and have to tell my listeners that I have a cold? Only you can do that, perfect Carlos. You’re the only one. I’m all yours, Carlos. Totally, completely, and entirely yours.”

The steadily growing moans coming from Carlos’ end reached their peak as the scientist shouted Cecil’s name. 

“Did you come?” Cecil asked, sounding almost worried. 

“Yeah,” Carlos breathed. “Now it’s your turn.”

“I don’t-”

“I want to hear you come,” Carlos murmured. It was his turn to adopt a sultry tone, to whisper fantasies into the phone. “Imagine me, now, love. Imagine me coming from the sound of your voice and from the thought of being inside you.” 

Cecil quickly pulled down his trousers, wincing a little as they, along with his boxers, slid roughly over his sensitive erection. He was so very, very hard. It didn’t take long to stroke himself to completion, his loud, obscene groan filling Carlos’ ears. “You’re wonderful,” Cecil said when he’d come down.

“No, _you’re_ wonderful. Ceec, I’d been dreaming about this for ages. How’d you know?”

“You’re not very subtle about how much you like my radio voice, sweetheart,” Cecil teased.

“Oh, well, I- I mean, it’s just, I-” Carlos stammered. 

“I think it’s cute,” Cecil interrupted.

“Oh. Good.”

“So, uh, is this something to do again?” Cecil asked.

“Yes, definitely,” Carlos replied.


End file.
